


50 Shadows

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change- Riku wasn't the only one who had changed; Sora was now defensive, always on the lookout for attack, tougher and not easily teased the way he used to (not that Riku didn't still try).</p><p>50 sentence challenge to word prompts for Soriku</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I thought it would. I also reordered them in the most logical way that I could see (which took even more time *sob*).

  1. Copying- When they were little Sora copied everything he did, and though at first he had found it annoying, as time went on it had become endearing.
  2.        Idle- Sora’s mind has always been filled with idle thoughts of faraway places, if only because his best friend’s was.
  3.        Brother- Riku remembers wishing when they were kids that they had been born brothers; now he is glad that wish never came true.
  4.        Stumbled- Riku watched enviously as a young Kairi stumbled, spared scrapped knees only because of Sora’s saving arms.
  5.        Clench- Riku watched with clenched fists as Sora and Kairi giggled together as his mind churned.
  6.        Temptation- Temptation had always had a hold of Riku, clawing around his heart.
  7.        Gravitation- When Riku had first left the island he had thought himself done with Sora, yet he had been pulled back to him like the law of gravity, always watching him if only from the shadows.
  8.        Havoc- He often wondered if he would have actually wreaked havoc on the world if Sora hadn’t saved him, and the thought makes him shudder.
  9.        Time- Sora wished that time could stop, that way he could never lose Riku again.
  10.    Unearth- Sora’s feelings had been there for a long time, like groundwater, he had just needed to unearth them.
  11.    Proof- They felt a need to leave a trace of proof that their relationship is real, and so, they go to that place that held so many childhood memories and leave a new artwork upon the rockface: two smiling faces, arms interlocked.
  12.    Rumor- There was already a widespread rumor “that they were an item” before they had the chance to share the special news.
  13.    Bargain- Kairi knew that they needed time alone, thus being the kind-hearted girl she was, she bargained with them for only a fair amount of “friendship” time.
  14.    Picture- Sora insisted on setting matching couple pictures as their phone backgrounds, so reluctantly, Riku posed goofily while Kairi snapped away.
  15.    Behalf- “Enjoy it on my behalf,” Kairi said winking slyly as she handed Riku the box of condoms.
  16.    Redecorate- When they decide to move in together, Kairi is right at their heels insisting that she help them redecorate to better express their “love”.
  17.    Clothes- Sora dragged him clothes shopping, critiquing each and every outfit until one finally met his expectation.
  18.    Hot- “What I’m not hot enough already for you?”
  19.    Change- Riku wasn't the only one who had changed; Sora was now defensive, always on the lookout for attack, tougher and not easily teased the way he used to (not that Riku didn't still try).
  20.    Blame- Riku had a nasty habit of blaming himself for every little thing regardless of whether it was actually his fault or not, and Sora hated it more than anything.
  21.    Beneath- Beneath the blindfold, Riku cried tears for no one to see.
  22.    Hunt- Hunting for a world’s keyhole is always tiring, but Riku doesn’t mind if it can help him make up for his past mistakes.
  23.    Tip- Once, while sparring, Riku was careless, and the tip of his keyblade grazed Sora’s skin, and no matter how many times Sora assured him that he was fine, Riku kissed the wound.
  24.    Safe- Sora’s safety was always at the forefront of Riku’s mind, and no matter how confident Sora was in his abilities, he wanted to be there to guard his back.
  25.    Shield- Riku knew Sora didn’t need a shield; he was fully capable of taking care of himself, but this never stopped him from acting as one for him whenever the chance presented it itself, regardless.
  26.    Dash- Dashing was the easiest way for Sora to escape him, but Riku had a few tricks up his sleeves as well.
  27.    Going- They were going to save the world because there was no other option.
  28.    Gibberish- They stepped onto a world where everyone spoke gibberish, but it was okay because they had each other, and together they could find a way to communicate.
  29.    Camp- They always make sure to set up camp while it is still daylight, before the shadows set in.
  30.    Assistance- Sora was always ready to give assistance to whoever asked, and sometimes this trait got on Riku’s nerves because sometimes he needed assistance as well.
  31.    Note- “The King wanted to see me, please don’t be mad I didn't wait to say goodbye in person.”
  32. Words- Riku likes listening to Sora talk; his words always put his mind at ease.
  33.    Silent- Riku was always the silent type, while Sora was the chatterbox, so Riku always knew he was in trouble when Sora gave him the silent treatment.
  34.    Weak- Riku always acted strong, but deep down he was extremely weak, and he knew that a single word from Sora could easily destroy him.
  35.    Afterthought- “I always wanted to share the paopu with you,” Riku admitted one night as if it were an afterthought.
  36.    Dull- Destiny Islands was a beautiful place, but just as other places, sometimes the sky was dyed dully, and these days gave an easy excuse for staying inside cuddled together for hours.
  37.    Blanket- The Darkness was always cold, so on those cold nights when one blanket does not satisfactorily keep them both warm, he wraps it gently around Sora while he sleeps, telling himself he's accustomed to the cold.
  38.    Away- Neither of their nightmares ever really went away, but over time they lessened to susceptible adversaries.
  39.    Ghost- Riku was better now, not as troubled by the Darkness, but sometimes, deep in the recesses of sleep, the fear of turning into Ansem still haunted him like a ghost.
  40.    Black- Even though black reminds Riku of Darkness, he still prefers the color.
  41.    Physical- Any physical contact with Sora drove him crazy, thus many a sparring session did not end with drawn swords but engaging bodies regardless.
  42.    Yelp- Riku yelped as Sora dabbed him with antiseptic, a poor excuse for what cure could have easily taken care of if someone had not gone haywire on his magic, _again_.
  43.    Birthday- Riku’s birthday was always a fantastic ordeal, with many cheering faces and presents galore, but what Riku always wanted most was to just spend it quietly alone with Sora.
  44.    Misquoted- “So, I hear you called him Dora the Explorer?” Kairi asked raising an eyebrow.
  45.    Tool- Sora tosses the wrench from hand to hand, hissing when it falls with a clang.
  46.    Windshield- “Riku, the windshield, clean the ship’s windshield!”
  47.    Fancy- The wedding was fancy, and Sora ignored the whispering guests as he asked Riku for a dance.
  48.    Frozen- Standing in the frozen world, Riku groaned hearing Sora’s mocking words of “See, I told you that Santa was real.”
  49.    Wind- Sitting on the Clock Tower with Sora and the Twilight Town gang, the wind blowing his short hair filled him with contentment.
  50.    Argue- “I will not wear a frilly apron, end of story.”




End file.
